


Tickled Pink

by jellybeanforest



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Remodel Gone Wrong, Cap-IronMan Remix Relay, Comedy, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Everything is Pink, M/M, Or right if you ask Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Tony’s bathroom remodel goes horribly awry.For the 2021 Cap-IronMan Remix Relay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Relay





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [here's to us [REMIX]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785771) by [wingheads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads). 



> Though Tony’s taste seems to lean a bit more modern and sterile, Steve likely appreciates a colorful bathroom. Pink used to be a very popular color for bathrooms in the 1930s-1950s. Also, prior to WWII, there wasn’t a strong association between pink and femininity. “Brash pink” was for boys, and “dainty blue” was for girls, or alternatively, blue was for blonds and pink was for brunettes.

It is an unmitigated disaster, worse than that time in the eighties when Tony had thought gold finishes were the wave of the future and carpeting in the bathroom was in any way acceptable. That had been bad enough, but now, everything in his most-recent bathroom remodel, from the tile to the counters down to the toilet and matching tub is some variation of bright Pepto-Bismol pink instead of the far more understated snow white he had ordered.

Steve stands silently beside him, taking in the sight. Naturally, Tony assumes they’re both are on the same page, that his boyfriend is similarly shocked, the assault on his eyes too great for words, until Steve whistles low. “It turned out real nice, Tony,” he says, a spring in his step as he ventures further inside. “And have you seen the size of this tub? You think we could both fit at the same time?” Tony can practically hear the man’s brow waggling at the suggestion.

And so, Tony’s gaze snaps back from the matching pink vanity to face Steve, his neck swiveling so fast, he’s surprised he doesn’t suffer a case of whiplash. “Are you color-blind? It’s pink.”

Steve cocks his head to the side, his smile fading. “You don’t like it?”

“You do?”

Steve’s eyes roam from the pink flooring to the matching walls and lighter pink ceiling as he surveys the Barbie-esque bathroom, seemingly perplexed as to the source of Tony’s displeasure. “Do you think it’s too obvious maybe… for two men sharing a bathroom?” he asks, his tone halting and tentative.

“Whoa.” Tony takes a step back, his hands up. “I’m trying real hard not to be insulted here, Steven.”

Steve shrugs. “Well, it is a very masculine color scheme.”

“It’s _pink_ ,” he repeats, completely flabbergasted that Steve had somehow missed that not-so-tiny detail. And too _masculine?_ How–

“I can see that, and I still think it looks swell, real high-class, you know. It looks like a fancy bathroom in one of the grand hotels back in the day. I never saw one in person, but there was a lady in my building; she used to clean rooms in the Ritz, and she said all the best bathrooms were pink. The color really makes your skin glow,” Steve explains. He gives Tony a once-over, appreciative of the way the warm light cast off their surroundings highlighted his skin. “You look good in pink.”

Steve’s heated gaze always had a way of stirring Tony’s libido. Still–

“I just don’t understand how this could have happened.”

“Mr. Stark,” a young man – one of his contractors – interjects, “if you could sign off on our work–”

“You,” Tony states pointedly. “Maybe you can explain why my bathroom is pink.”

The man looks him straight in the eye and says with the diplomatic (if flat) affect of one used to dealing with the public. “That’s what was ordered. We don’t question it. We only go by the specs provided to us.”

“I didn’t order this.”

Tony had even enlisted Steve to help him in the endeavor. Steve had written down the exact order as dictated and read it back to Tony, double checking for accuracy. Tony had been very precise on the form, relaying hex color codes instead of more-subjective names to specify the color of marble they should source, but it looked like the contractors had disregarded his instructions entirely to opt for rose quartz instead.

“Sir, I don’t know what to tell you, but we followed your instructions to a T.” He flips the board over, showing him a scan of the handwritten notes.

Tony pinpoints the problem almost immediately. Steve had written the correct hex code alright.

_In cursive._

The man – no, the kid – is young and likely unfamiliar with that mode of handwriting. Tony had ordered FFFAFA, but with the way Steve had connected the letters, the f’s leading into the a’s had looked like e’s to a kid who had never had to read cursive, and the a’s themselves with their curly swishes through the middle had looked like fancy zeroes, turning what should have been snow white into a color akin to tutu pink.

“I didn’t even know they still made them in this color,” Steve is saying, palming the edge of the porcelain bathtub. “All the catalogues these days show white fixtures only.” It was something he had mentioned to Tony in passing during the planning process. Tony had brushed it off as just another neutral comment about the difference between 1942 and the present, but perhaps Steve had wanted something different (or rather something familiar).

“They don’t,” the contractor replies. “We had to order it special.” He then addresses Tony, “Look, Mr. Stark. If you want to change the color, we can tear it all out and start over, but it’s going to cost you.” He knows he’s good for it. If Tony Stark really wants something, money is no object, and what Tony wants is a modern, clean, _white_ bathroom.

But more than that, Tony wants Steve to be happy.

“…That won’t be necessary.”

* * *

“I could get used to this,” Tony mumbles as he leans his head back to rest on Steve’s shoulder. Steve wraps an arm around him, the other placed lazily on Tony’s nude thigh. The temperature of the water is perfect, though the bubbles have begun to subside.

“I told you we’d both fit.”

“Hm…” Tony shifts his body, sliding the crease of his ass against Steve’s burgeoning erection. “I can think of other places you’d fit.” He strokes his thighs from knees to groin and back. “What do you say we christen our new bathroom?”

Steve’s chest is as pink as his surroundings. “You’re insatiable.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

He reaches for the silicone-based lube in their shower caddy.

“No, it wasn’t.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steve's Bathroom (Interior Design is My Passion Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434758) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)




End file.
